The royalkittens
by AngelvLuna
Summary: Tygra and Lion-O adventures with their new adopted sister, Tigress the white tiger
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN THUDERCATS BUT I DO OWN TIGRESS

**Hide-and-use father  
><strong> 

Walking in bare foot, a tiger walks around the courtyard searching for two persons.

He searches around the palace first, and then he searches in the courtyard next.

He looks around to finds them when he spotted a spikey red mane, sticking out the tree leaves.

"Find you little brother," he said while cupping his mouth with his hand.

A red mane disappears from the bushes when the cat jumps down to reveal to be a young lion.

"How did you find me Tygra?" said the young lion that is a bit smaller than Tygra.

"Your hair Lion-O," said Tygra as Lion-O glares at him.

"You find me, did you find Tigress yet?" Lion-O asks as he walks up to him.

Tygra shocks his head and starting searching for their littler sister who is a good hide-and-seek player.

They search around and still didn't find her when their father interrupted them.

"Who are you looking for Lion-O, Tygra?" their father, Claudus, king of Thundera walks up to them while they look surprised.

"We are playing hide-and-seek with Tigress and I find Lion-O first, next I need to find Tigress," Tygra said as he turns with Lion-O with his sour look on.

Claudus nodded and turns around to them that makes them confuse.

Then they notice someone clinging onto behind his cape when they guess whom.

Lion-O looks surprises while giving his comment, "Smart," as Tygra shocks his head, not knowing about search there when he said, "Find you Tigress."

The person slides down showing to be a five years old white tiger girl cub by the height to Lion-O's stomach while sticking her face out behind the cape.

She smiles at them and runs up to her brother to hugs them.

Claudus turns around to see his sons hugging their little sister, "I was walking to the throne room when I saw her running behind me and then climbs up to my cape. I was about to ask her what is she doing when I heard your voice Tygra. I looks out of the side of balcony when I saw you standing at the tree while Lion-O climbing down from. I figure you three were playing something so I decides walk over to you two."

Both Lion-O and Tygra laughs softly at him while Tigress smiles at him.

Claudus looks at their face and then turns to Tigress, "Tigress, if you and your brother play hide-and-seek again, don't hide from them using me as your hiding thing," she smiles again but this time showing her teeth.

Claudus nodded and left leaving his children alone to continue their game.

"Okay, I find Lion-O first so you start counting and don't use father for hiding this time, okay?" Tygra said as he talks to Lion-O who is panting, then to Tigress who smiles again showing her teeth.

Tygra chuckles and pats her head as Lion-O pats her head as well later and starting counting at the tree while Tygra and Tigress starting to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN THUDERCATS BUT I DO OWN TIGRESS**

**Little Sister**

Tygra and Lion-O never had a little sister until Tigress came into their world.

It all started when Lion-O was ten and Tygra was fourteen.

They were with their father at the throne room talking about random things until they were interrupted with the guards.

They turn to see two guards walking over with a canine holding a crate in his arm behind them.

They was wondering what is going on when they saw their father walked in front of them.

The guards told Claudius that the canine who is a husky want to talk to him.

Claudius allowed the dog to talk to him as he stepped and starting talking.

"My name is Alexander and I am here to ask a request for you," Claudius raised his eyebrow as Alexander continued, "I have here is a white tiger cub who is a girl. She has lost her families from a army of lizards at our hometown not too far away from here but in a secret place. They also killed all the citizens who lived there. I'm here to ask of you to take care of her."

Lion-O and Tygra widen their eye of the shock that the lizards killed her families and so many people dead.

He also told them that she have special power and can sense an aura of good and evil in them by her reaction toward them.

When Tygra and Lion-O look at each other, they heard a baby noise from the crate in Alexander's arm.

He placed the crate down as he opened the top to reveal a female white tiger cub.

'She looks so cute,' Lion-O thought as he, Tygra and Claudius showed Alexander picked her up and held her.

They walked closer to see her and saw a cute little girl with a pendant on that looks like a tiger.

When Lion-O touched her left paw, she all the sudden grabbed his finger as she barely open her eye.

'Incredible, she didn't cry when he is close to her. She is shy with others and me but not him. Maybe, with the other too," Alexander thought as he saw Tygra walking over to her.

While Tygra got really closer to her face, she touched his nose with her right paw.

Lion-O laughed softly at Tygra, he removed her paw off his nose and flick him on the forehead.

Claudius and Alexander watch them argued until the young cub interrupted them.

Lion-O and Tygra turn to her as they saw her reaching out for them while smiling and giggling.

"Can I hold her?" Tygra said as Alexander nodded and gave her over to him as he said, "Support the head."

As Tygra held her tight so he won't dropped her, he and Lion-O saw her giggling and grabbed Lion-O's finger again.

He and Lion-O smile at her and played with her while making her laugh.

Claudius sighed as he asked Alexander, "Are you sure that she is the only survivor in her family and you two are the only left of that place?"

Alexander nodded as he said, "Yes we are but I can't take care of her. I need to do something and I don't want to endanger her. Please take her under your wing. Please, I beg of you."

Claudius turned to the child to noticed her reaching out to him, 'Incredible, someone so young, she can tell that I am standing right here.'

"Father, come hold her. It seem that she want you to hold her," Tygra said as Lion-O added, "Yeah father, hold her."

Claudius walked over as he grabbed hold of her and held her while she giggled as she played with his mane.

Claudius smiled down at her as he finally made a decision, "I will take her under my wing."

Alexander smiled as he stood up as he said, "Thank you, she needed a strong father and a king too since she is the only princess in our village."

He looked down at her as she have finally asleep as Alexander continued, "Also, her name is Tigress, and her birthday is 12 month away since she is born today at midnight."

They look at him shock and surprised as Lion-O asked, "You mean that it all happen on one day and it today?"

Alexander nodded as he continued, "I don't know how the lizards know about the birth and the place, but it seem that we have a traitor in our palace. So one of them tells the lizards and attack our village while trying to take the princess."

Lion-O and Tygra was extremely shock as Lion-O said, "Wow."

After a while, Alexander bowed to the royal family as he left but remember one thing, "Oh yeah, she may like to sing, dance, and play instrument since her mother does those thing as well."

Claudius raised his eye brow as he took his leave with Claudus alone with his sons and his new daughter.

Claudus looked down at her who finally woke up when Lion-O asked, "Can I hold her?"

"No you can't, you may drop her or probably make her cry," Tygra said as Lion-O protested when Claudius said, "Of course you can."

Claudius handed Tigress to Lion-O as he said, "Supported the head."

Lion-O was smiling so big that his have another sibling and it is a girl.

"I wonder what kind of power she can do when she get older?" said Lion-O while rubbing her hair with his free arm.

"Whose know but we had to protect her from the lizards, right father," Tygra said as he turned to Claudius.

Claudius turned to Tygra and nodded, "That right, we might protect her but what can she do that the lizards want?"

"Look," Lion-O shouted when Tygra and Claudius turn to Tigress doing something incredible and surprising.

She had summoned a ball of light, a small size but it disappear into a butterfly. They was shock of what she have done but Tygra and Lion-O chuckle at her when a butterfly landed on her nose and made her snorted and sneezed while making baby noise.

Claudus smirked at her cuteness and rubbed her head, "You are just something, huh?"

"That is because she is our cute sister, right?" Lion-O turned to Tygra as he agreed with him.

Tygra smiled and bended to brushed her hair off her eye.

Claudius noticed that his sons have connection with their new sister that fast since they just met her today and they had accepted her already.

"Tell me, what you think of her father?" Lion-O asks Claudius with a curious look.

Claudius looked at him then to his daughter, he brushed her hair out her eye, "She looks strong, health, and cute while later becoming a beautiful woman."

Claudius stood up and went to his seat when he told them, "I want two find her a room to stay in for now on, but for now, I want her to stay in your room, Tygra."

Tygra nodded while Lion-O complained, "Why can't she sleep with me?" Tygra turned to him to answer his question.

"That's because you are irresponsible and always goofing off. Besides, I am older and more responsible than you."

Lion-O was annoyed of Tygra treating like he was nothing and second place and begn to have an argument with him.

Claudus signed and turned to them until they stop arguing when they heard crying from Tigress.

Lion-O tried to calm her down while saying, "Sorry, did we made you upset?" Tigress stopped crying for a few minutes showing that they did upset her.

"We're sorry, we won't argue anymore, is that okay?" Tygra wiped her tears away with his finger when she fully opened her eye.

They saw beautiful sky blue eye color and they are staring at them then turn to Claudius who was surprised.

He too saw her eye and inside he thinks it is beautiful as well.

He watched them interact with each other more and smile while going to his seat.

**3 years later**

It is a beautiful day and a nice day to play outside, but it is not a good day for Lion-O.

Tygra has beaten him again in their challenge that they have every time.

Whenever they spar, Tygra can beat him with a blindfold or his arm tied behind his back.

Lion-O walks to the playroom with Tygra while he won't leave him alone about his victory.

They enter the room when they see Tigress playing with her toys under the watch of her maids.

They notice her having a rectangle block in her mouth while drooling of slims through her mouth.

Every time Lion-O sees her likes that, he always calm down and smiles again.

She notices them here as she mumbles with the block in her mouth.

She doesn't talks yet even though she is three year old.

They remember that time when they told to watch over her, Tygra would hold Tigress and Lion-O walks by him while tickling her stomach while they stroll around the palace.

Tygra said each name to each objects as they pass by, including themselves.

They walk over to the couch while Tigress stands up and waddles over to them while making baby noise with the rectangle block in her mouth.

They laugh at her cuteness while Tygra picks her up and put her on his lap facing Lion-O.

Lion-O looks at her while laugh as he takes out the block from her mouth.

She starts to cry, as she wants her block back because she has a toothache with her new teeth coming in.

Tygra gives her the chewing toy while wiping the drool from her mouths.

She started walking when she wants her brothers, as they had to go their lesson from two years ago.

She would always give troubles to the servants and guards when she learned how to crawl.

When she is taken outside by the maids, she would crawl away from their sight in the second.

Lion-O remembers the first time she left her maids' sight to be found later by them with thorn plant on her hair and tail after she came out the bushes.

"Blab ba ee ad bah," said Tigress with her chewing toy in her mouth to Lion-O and Tygra who had no idea what she said.

"Why are you so cute like that?" Lion-O said while playing her nose to make her sneezes as she drops her chewing toy on the couch.

Tygra softly laugh and rubs his head to her head, "He right, why are you so cute, huh?" Tigress purrs and said that surprised everyone in the room.

"Lion-O, Tygra," Tygra and Lion-O was shocks when they heard her voice, "Lion-O, Tygra."

Lion-O and Tygra look at her then to the maids who shock at well as one ran off to get Claudus.

"That our name. You say our name," Tygra cheers as he and Lion-O hugs her while they head touch her head as she purrs and hugs each of their arm and wagging her tail.

Don't match this Tigress to Kung Fu Panda; this tiger is a different tiger from Kung Fu Panda. Somehow if you _do notices,_ then it is not for you and a certain someone made me type it to make it clear for anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silly Cub and a Little Troublemaker**

After Tigress starting talking, Tygra and Lion-O always teaching her new words to say but mainly she just say, "Tygra."

"No Tigress, it is called flower, not my name," Tygra tried to make Tigress say the word flower but she always say the name who is talking to her like Tygra.

Lion-O chuckles while Tygra gives him an annoyed look, they managed to make her say few words but she like to play around with her brothers, just to mess with their head.

"Now Tigress this is called flower, say flower," they were at the garden fill with flowers and fountain around, sitting next to the mixed flower together at the tree while in the shade.

Tigress still talks in baby talk but she can say some words that they teach her to say, still she just want to play around with them.

"Tygra," Tygra sighs and starting to get tired of talking the same word over and over, he didn't had this trouble with Lion-O when he starting to talk.

"You love to mess with me, do you?" Tygra turns Tigress to face him while she was giggling around.

"Maybe that she can't say it yet Tygra," Lion-O suggested while Tygra turns to his little brother.

"She can say it but she won't…" Tygra cuts off when he the word flower comes out of Tigress's mouth.

Tygra and Lion-O turn to Tigress who was playing around with her tail, "What did you just say?"

Tigress looks up to Tygra who looks a bit surprised and pissed off for all that trouble for making her to say that words.

"Flower," Tigress shouts as she points to Tygra that gotten Lion-O to laugh aloud.

Tygra looks at Tigress '_did you just call me a flower'_ while Tigress giggles at his face reaction.

He looks at her then to Lion-O who is still laughing at him for being called a flower.

"Are you done yet, little brother?" Lion-o stops laughing and nods his head saying that he is done now.

"And as for you little joker, you think that was funny?" Tigress nods as she grabs his nose and said, "Flower," that get Lion-O laughing again but harder.

Tygra looks at Lion-O who is laughing so hard that he fall to the ground as he like cover (or hold) his stomach.

Tygra was about to growls when Tigress releases his nose and laugh at Lion-O's laughing.

Tygra was to get mad but both his little brother and sister happy face make him to calm down.

Tigress stops laughing when Tygra cups her face and brings him closer to his face that got Lion-O to stops as well.

"Why do you have to be so cute and silly, huh Tigress," Tygra rubs his forehead to her face that got her to purrs and wagging her tail as well.

"Aw, can I hug her too?" Lion-O asks Tygra as he hands Tigress over to him to rubs her forehead with his while Tigress purrs and wagging her tail.

Tygra smiles at them as he takes a break for talking a lot to Tigress and closing his eye until she said to Tygra, "Flower."

Tygra opens his eye, as Lion-O starting laughing again, which will not get old for him.

**A YEAR LATER**

Tigress starting to talk a lot now as Tygra gotten under Lion-O's skins more.

They are at the courtyard with Tigress is sitting at the chair where their teacher, Grune, sits at while Lion-O and Tygra spars each other with a wooden sword when they were young before meeting her.

"Go Lion-O, go Tygra," Tigress cheers for both of them; this is her first time watching them spar each other.

"I wonder who will win," Tigress said softly to herself that Tygra caught that comment, "I will."

Tygra dodges Lion-O's attack and jumps in the air and air drop with his attack that make Lion-O fall to the ground.

As Lion-O sits up, Tygra had his sword at him while moving a little, "See little sister, this is why I am number one in combat with Lion-O.

Tigress looks at Tygra then to Lion-O who looks upset of losing to him again, "Lion-O?"

Lion-O hears Tigress's sad and worried voice, he wants to refuse to look at Tigress but he did as he see Tigress's sad face while she notices an upset look in his eye.

Lion-O doesn't want to see a sad look on her face or her crying so he tried to cheer her up.

He stands up and walks to her when he bent down and pats her head while he said with a smile, "It's okay Tigress, I had to get stronger someday, so don't had that look on okay?"

Tigress smiles softly and nodded as Lion-O leans down to her face while their forehead touch and purrs.

Tygra smiles at them while walking up to them, "He right," Lion-O moves away from Tigress as they look at Tygra with his hand on his hip.

"You don't have to worry, he will grow stronger than he is now someday," Tigress smiles as him while Lion-O smiles as well until he and Tigress heard to word, "But."

Tygra had his evil smirks on his face as he tilts his head a little, "He will never beat me. There is no way that he can be stronger than me; he didn't even beat me today. When it comes to the crown, he will always be second place."

Lion-O becomes angry of Tygra's words as he shouts at him with confident, "I will beat you Tygra, I will get stronger than you! Someday, I will beat you, you see! I will beat you!"

Tygra smiles at his confidents and tells him that he is dreaming as Tigress just sits there watching them arguing.

She always turns her head left and right to whoever talking while sitting there listening to their argument.

Tigress listens to them for five minutes and decides to stops them since it starting to get boring to her.

She thinks of how to stops them until she thought of one, she stands between them while giving them her cute big eye.

They know that they can't resist her cute big eye whenever they get argue each other or they get a bit mad at her.

"Tigress, not the eye," Lion-O said while Tygra had his 'aw man' look on.

Tigress stays like that for three minutes when she did her next plans, "Meow," with her cute high pitch that finally got her brothers.

With one meow, they have finally calmed down and they are starting to hug her.

"Aw come here you," Tygra said as he gently grabs her arm and pulls her over to hugs her and cup her face over to his face.

Tygra rubs his face to her face as she purrs to each stroke as Lion-O standing there looking at them.

"Why does she have to get us with her that look," Lion-O asks while he bends down to Tigress and pat her head.

Tygra reply, "I don't know but she is just so silly in her own little way, right little sister?"

Tigress looks at Tygra with her big smiles as she kisses him on the cheek and went to kisses Lion-O on the cheek as well while they smiles at her.

They watch her giggles and then left them at the training area, "You know, she probably did that on purposed to stops up from arguing."

Lion-O looks at Tygra surprised when he didn't realized that she did on purposed.

"You got to be kidding me," Lion-O said with his mad look while Tygra reply, "Nope."

They turn to Tigress who was waving to them and they wave as well when they see her thumb on her head as she sticks out her tongue at them.

"Did she do what I think she did?" Lion-O asks as Tygra reply, "Yep, so we get her?"

Lion-O nods as they starting running after Tigress who screams shorting and starting running as well.

They chase her around the palace for hours when they reach at the throne room where their father and Jaga are.

**THE THRONE ROOM**

Jaga and Claudius was sitting and talking on about the citizens, their kingdom, and especially his children.

They later notice Tigress running from the entry while Claudius and Jaga wondering what happen when he see Tygra and Lion-O came in at the entry as well but tired.

He and Jaga was impress that they can't keep up with Tigress who is younger than them.

They notice Tigress run up to Claudius and hops on his lap when she notices a confuse look on their face.

"What is going on here? Why are you two chasing Tigress when I told you two to watch over her?" Claudius shouts to them while they look scared while Tygra reply.

"We were at the training area where I and Lion-O spar and Tigress watched. After we spar each other which I beat Lion-O again, we were arguing each other until Tigress stops us with her cute big eye," Claudius turns to Tigress who was catching her breaths from the running.

"Go on," Claudius said calmly this time while Tygra continue.

"After Tigress stops up from fighting, I hugged her of her cuteness and Lion-O rubbed her head. She then kissed us on the cheek and ran off when we realized that she did that on purposed. She did the unbelievable, she stick her tongue out and her thumb and her head at us, which you see right now after. I believe she did for teasing or probably she was bored."

Claudius looks them for a few minutes then turns to Tigress asking what she did is true; she nodded while scared a little.

He sighs and told Tigress, "Why did you do that Tigress?" Tigress kept quiet for a few minutes while looking down when he said, "Well."

Tigress finally answers, "I was a little bored and I want to tease them a little," she looks up sorry and felt bad causing her brothers so much trouble.

Claudius sighs while he picks her off his lap and put her down as she said, "What you did is wrong and you should say sorry to your brothers now."

Tigress turns to her brothers and run up to them as she looks at them sad, "Sorry brothers, I'm sorry," she said as she bow to them.

Lion-O and Tygra look at her for a few minutes when Lion-O bends down and pat her on the head, "Tigress you are just a weird little cub, you know that?"

Tigress looks up to his face when she see a happy face on his face; she was confused on why he smiles when she caused trouble for him and Tygra.

"We are mad but we are only chasing you because of your silliness," Tygra said that made Tigress looks surprised at him.

Tigress is silent for a few minutes and then said the unexpected, "Okay, _flower."_

Lion-O starts laughing while Tygra looks annoyed, "Okay, you did that on purposed, huh?"

Tigress thinks this over then she reply, "Don't know, flower," she left him with Lion-O laughing while running behind her father.

Claudius is confused of what is going on when Jaga fill him in, "When Tygra and Lion-O tried to teach her a new word, she end up of calling Tygra flower while they are in the garden."

Claudius looks surprised while he turns to Tigress who is behind his chair giggling then to Lion-O who is still laughing and Tygra tried to stops him while annoyed.

He shakes his head and notice Tigress running up to her brother again and she called Lion-O, "Are you done laughing, _big_ flower."

Now Tygra starting laughing and Lion-O looks mad and told her, "Why did you call me a flower and can you stops laughing Tygra?"

Tygra laughs for a few minutes and told Lion-O, "Now you know how I feel when she called me a flower."

Claudius, Jaga and Tigress watch them arguing again and Claudius and Jaga notice her standing there while turning her head left to right for a while.

Jaga chuckles, "She is amusing in many ways," Claudius turns to Jaga, "But she need to learn what is right and wrong. She had to learn that there is no way to get her way."

"I know but she is only a child, she doesn't know anything right and wrong yet, she needs a teacher to teach her the way. What she need is a parent to teach her the way," Claudius looks at Jaga and he is right while he and Jaga turns back to Tigress whom is still watching them arguing until they heard a sneezed.

"Ah-Cho," Lion-O and Tygra turns to Tigress who is rubbing her nose from her sneezed when Lion-O asks her, "Did you do that on purposed?"

She shakes her and looks at them cute and innocent that get Lion-O happy and hugs her, "You are so cute and adorable."

Tigress looks at him confused but she loves the hug as she purrs to his hugs while wagging her tail.

Tygra smiles while he bends down to rubs her on the head that got her to stops purring.

Tigress see his smiles and want to hugs him as well as she reaches out for him and now both of Lion-O's and Tygra's head touch her head while starting purring again.

Claudius and Jaga watch them for a while when Jaga told Claudius, "They seem to love her a lot that they can't stay mad of her. Even more surprised, she can stop them from arguing and fighting each other."

Claudius turns to Jaga then to his children who had stops hugging and smiles each other.

Claudius smiles a little as he stands up and walks to them that make Tygra, Lion-O, and Tigress to look at him.

He stops right behind Tigress and bends down to her as he rubs her head that make her to purrs.

"You are one silly cub to deal with, right?" Claudius said when Tigress looks up to him as she face to him and reach up to kisses him on the cheek.

Claudius is surprised of her as she giggles and run behind of Lion-O and still giggling.

Tygra and Lion-O smile at her cute action and rub her on the head when Claudius stand up and pick her up to hold her.

Tigress is wondering why he pick her up when Claudius rubs his face to her face as she felt of the warmth of her father and purrs.

Lion-O, Tygra, and Jaga smile at their reaction while they are happy to see her here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sixth Birthday and a big surprise**

"Big brothers," Tigress shouts as she is searching for her brothers while she shouts again, "Big brothers."

She is at the courtyard while walking and shouts out again but louder, "BIG BROTHERS!"

As she was shouting, Claudius and Jaga were at the balcony looking down at her and her yelling.

Jaga chuckles and said to Claudius, "She can be really loud when it come of finding her brothers."

Claudius sighs as he said, "Indeed, I wonders where did she get that personality from and speaking of her brothers, where is those two?"

They look around when Claudius notices a spiky red mane, sticking out of the tree bush as well of noticing a white pointy thing with a few black stripes on orange fur.

"I see that they are in the tree," Claudius turns to Jaga who had notice them as well when they hear Tigress's voice, "Hey I find you two. You two were there the whole time?"

"She finds them as well," Jaga said.

They watch Lion-O and Tygra jump down from the tree as Tigress is yelling at them for hiding from her.

Lion-O and Tygra tried to calm her down but she was so angry of them, she was even shouts out for them.

"Should we help them?" Jaga turns to Claudius as he reply, "There is no need, they are the one who make her mad, they had to calm them down themselves."

Claudius lefts as Jaga watches him leave then turn to them and left as well.

As they left, Tygra and Lion-O tried to calm Tigress down and make her happy which it not working.

"Come on, we are sorry, we was only teasing you. We didn't mean to make you mad," Lion-O said as Tigress refuse to listen to their reason while she cross her arm and face away from them.

Tygra sighs and bends down to her level as he cups her face to look at him, "Look we didn't mean to make you mad, you are just so cute to mess with. We just can't help it but tease you a bit."

Tigress stares at him mad and twists her head to remove his paw of her face as she face away again.

Tygra bends back up and sighs as he and Lion-O think of something to make her happy.

Tigress turns to them with their thinking face on that made her giggles a little, Lion-O and Tygra look at her as she face away again.

Lion-O sighs until he thought of something, "Tigress, how about I give you some of that yummy food that you like for lunch?"

Tigress opens her eye wide and turns to Lion-O fast, "That yummy food that you don't eat a lot?"

Lion-O nods as Tigress smiles at him while Tygra smiles at them, "If you say that, I will give you some of my food that you like to eat."

Tigress makes a bigger smiles and starting hugging at them of joys that make Tygra and Lion-O smiling at her reaction.

"Are you not mad at us anymore?" Lion-O asks while Tygra looks at him crazy as Tigress look at him for a few minutes then she nods her head.

They smile at her as Tygra rubs her head and making her purrs.

They look at each other and smile at each other as the boys hear a growling noise somewhere, which it from Tigress's stomach.

Tigress covers her stomach as she looks down then later looks up blushing of embarrassment that make both Lion-O and Tygra laughing when later they stomach growl as well.

Tigress then laughs at them for laughing at her as Lion-O and Tygra smile at her when Tygra said, "Let get going for lunch."

Tigress and Lion-O nod of agreement and left to go the diner room for lunch.

As everyone arrives the diner room and waiting for lunch, Lion-O talks to Tigress about his fighting skill while Tygra teases him about not beating him.

Lion-O and Tygra starting to argue when Tigress stops them with a cute meow first then did a cute purr and wagging her tail as they look at her.

As they hug their adorable sister, everyone laugh at them while Claudius smiles at them until the services are here with their lunch.

During lunch, Claudus stands up from his seat as he makes an announcement about Tigress, "Tonight, I am hosting a celebration for this midnight. I hope everyone will come for the celebration and had a great time there."

As Claudus make an announcement, Tigress whispers to Tygra, "What is father celebrating for and where is it taking place?"

Tygra turns at her smiling and rubs her head as he asks her, "Do you remember what is tomorrow morning at twelve?"

Tigress stares at him confuses as she removes his paw on her head as she thinks about it.

She then shook her head to Tygra as she turns to Claudius when he said something that surprise her, "Tonight at midnight is Tigress's birthday as I am hosting her birthday party outside the palace that when I will reveals to the citizens about my daughter."

Everyone, especially Tigress stares at him surprise that he will tell the citizens about her, his secretly hidden daughter that he never told them about.

As he sits down, he turns to Tigress who is staring at him shocks as well surprise when she hear him talk, "Tigress, it time for me to reveal the citizens about you as I want to reveal the world to you."

She nods her head as she felt someone paw on her head as she turns to see it was Lion-O's paw.

He was smiling at her for comfort which she smiles at him as he bends down to her level when they forehead touch each that make Tigress to purrs.

Claudius smiles at them when they separate from each other and took a piece of his food when he heard Lion-O talk.

"Oh that right, here a piece of my food that I promise you," Claudius turns to Lion-O who gives him little piece of his foods as Tygra did the same the same and it was a food that she like to eat.

"May I asks you are two are doing?" Tygra and Lion-O turns to their father as Tigress was too distracted to pay attention to him when she eats the food that her brothers give her as promise they made.

"Well, we promise her to give her little pieces of our foods to make her happy," Lion-O said nervous as Claudius raises his eyebrows and turns to Tigress who had happy face on to each bite she eats.

"That is how you make her to stops being mad at you two?" Lion-O and Tygra stare at each other as Tygra reply, "It was Lion-O's idea," while he point.

Claudius shook his head and sighs as he was about to said something when he saw Tigress's messy face.

Tigress notices Claudius staring at her as she was confuses why he is staring at her like that when Tygra laughs all the sudden.

He grabs his napkin and wraps her mouth as he said, "You always so silly, huh?"

Tygra finish cleaning her mouth as she smiles at him as she said, "Thank you brother and for your and Lion-O's piece of foods which I was done being mad at you two long time ago."

Tygra and Lion-O who chokes a little on his food is shock and surprise at her when Lion-O said, "Wait, wait, you wasn't mad, when was that?"

Tigress stares at him little and reply before taking a piece of the meat, "When you and Tygra was thinking on how to make me a happy."

Both Lion-O and Tygra look at Tigress annoyed and can't believe that they got scam by a little girl which is their sister.

"Why you, little trickster?" Tygra puts his paw on Tigress's head and rubbing like crazy that when he stops, her hair became messy.

Lion-O laughs at her messy hair that Tigress turns to Lion-O annoyed then to Tygra as they stare at each other when they laughs at each other.

As they laugh, everyone laugh along with them as Claudius smiles at them while he continues eating.

After lunch, Claudius tells Lion-O and Tygra to take Tigress to her room to get ready as they have to get themselves ready as well at five.

Before going to Tigress's room, Tygra tells Lion-O to get their clothes first then go to Tigress's room which they did.

As they arrive to Tigress's room, Tygra tells Lion-O to get him and Tigress in the tub first as he get Tigress's dress for the party.

Tygra takes out Tigress's favorite pink dress with purple stings and red ribbon at the waist.

After he got everything ready for Tigress to wear, he then went into the bathroom to wash her and Lion-O as he saw the floor close to the tub is wet.

He then turns to Tigress who is holding onto Lion-O as he notices Tygra at the door with his arm cross.

He smiles a little at him as Tygra shook his head and take of his cloth to take a bath with them.

After they bathe for a few minutes, Tygra got out the tub and wraps a towel around him first as he helps Tigress to get dry which when he dried her of, her fur was sticking out like crazy fur ball.

From one glance, Lion-O and Tygra laugh loud as she turns to the mirror to see herself like a fur ball

"Tigress…ha, ha…your fur is so funny," Lion-O said as he fall into the tub that Tigress and Tygra worried but he wasn't hurt when the tub is big, big enough for three grown-up to be in that he land in the water

"I'm okay," Lion-O said after he got up and shook his head while Tygra shook his head and Tigress sighs of relief.

While Lion-O is drying himself off, Tygra puts on his cloth first as Tigress fix her fuzzy fur which is sticking out again.

He laughs at her and told her that she can deal with it later after she puts on her dress.

When they put on their cloth, Lion-O had his usual cloth on as Tygra wears his favorite blue outfits and Tigress wears her favorite dress that she only wear on certain day so she won't dirty the dress.

They step out the room as they got meet their father at the throne room with Jaga.

As they arrive later, Claudius notices his children, especially his daughter who fur is sticking like crazy.

He smirks at her while Tigress growls at him softly of annoyed while Tygra said, "That what we was thinking too."

Claudius stops as he asks are they ready and they nods as they and Jaga walks off to the village.

At village, the tables are all sets for the citizens to eat their foods with tents around with foods, drinks, and more.

Before they begin, they turn to the Thundera palace as they saw the king with his sons and Jaga.

Claudius steps forwards a little as he begins to make an announcement, "Citizens of Thundera, I would like to say thank you for coming for the party that I am hosting."

As he was talking, Tigress was behind her father as she was nerves to meet all the people and the world.

She turns to her brothers as they turn their head a little towards her as Tygra whisper, "It okay, there nothing to be nerves about, just be yourself okay?"

"Yeah and remember, if you are in any of troubles, come find or call us because we are here with you," Lion-O said as Tigress smiles at them while she nods of agreement when she heard Claudus's voice.

"Now I will tell you a secret that I kept from you all until now. I want to present to you, my daughter," Claudius turns to the left as Tigress steps forwards as the citizens grasp of surprise and shock.

Tigress looks nerves and a little scare when she felts Claudius's big, strong paw on her shoulder as he continues talking, "She had been secretly living in the palace away the village and the world, but now I decides that it time to let her out of the palace and know about the world."

As Tigress stares at her father talking, she then turns to the citizens few stares at Claudius as the rest stares at her that make her feel uncomfortable.

She then later spotted some kids at her age and other way older and younger than her.

She stares at them for a while when she then turn to her father when he an important detail, "As she be known to you all, I want to gives a warning to you all."

Tigress looks shocks when she hear him say warning as he continues, "If I find any unusual or see her scared, hurt, or whatever, then you will had to deal with me, do I make myself clear," Claudius finish as everyone cheers of agreement.

Tigress watches them cheer as she felt her father bend down to her level as he also had a warning for her, "Tigress, if you brings trouble to anyone of them, then I will had to grounded you and you won't steps out of the palace again, got it?" Tigress turns to him as she nods of agreement with a serious look in her eye mean that she seriously promises.

Claudius smiles at her as he picks her up as everyone watch him hold his daughter as he said, "Let the celebration begin!" everyone cheer as they begin the celebration.

Tigress watch them starting walking as they begin to celebration of her birthday when she hears someone called her name.

She turns to her brothers then she turns to her father and Jaga as they too were looking at her when Jaga, Claudius, Lion-O, and Tygra said in unite, "Happy Birthday, Tigress."

She smiles at them as she hugs her father really hard as she said to him, "Thank you father! I love you," Claudius smiles at her as he hugs her back as he reply, "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wonderful time at her birthday party**

At her birthday party, she is walking with her father while holding his right paw and her brothers walking behind her.

As they walk, the peoples watch them pass by as well seeing the princess that make Tigress to feels shy.

They giggle at her cuteness while few come closer to see the princess; Tigress bows a little to them then later hides behind Claudus's arm.

Tygra and Lion-O chuckle quietly while Claudus stares at her behavior as he removes his paw and arm from her and push Tigress up a little for them to see her clearly.

Tigress turns to him as he clear his throat meaning like 'behave yourself' or 'act like a royal family you are.'

Tigress turns back to the people as she see different cats species while she say, "Hello," quietly but loud enough for them to hear her.

They laugh and smile at her as they bow to her of respect that make her smiles a little as she bows back fully.

After they left, Claudius pats her on her head for her good behavior as he left her and his sons alone.

As Claudius went to the guards to watch them, Tigress asks her brothers, "What is father doing?"

Tygra turns to her with his paw on his hip, "Father ordering few guards to watch us while he is not here."

Tigress stares at him for a while as she starting to walks off around the village with her brothers and the guards behind.

As they walk around, Tigress spots some of the kits and pups, playing with each other.

Tigress watches them play as she asks, "What kinds of animals are those people that look different from cats?"

Lion-O turns to the direction that Tigress was looking at as he answers, "They are not cats, they are dogs and but you call them puppy or pup for kids and baby. Also you can call them canine."

"Eh," Tigress turns back to them as one of them spots Tigress and her brothers standing there.

Others stop as well and see the royal princes with their little sister.

Tigress smiles softly to them as she waves hi to them, most of them wave back to them when one of the pup said, "Do you want to play with us?" the others said he was crazy and saying she is in the royal family and stuff.

She asks Tygra can she play with them when he said, "Sure, why not?"

Tigress smiles big and walks toward them that surprise everyone but most of the boy kits, even pups think she is cute so they allow her in.

As Tigress plays with them, Lion-O and Tygra stand there while watching her play with the lower ranks, that what royal family call them.

While they watch, Tigress learn a new game call tag which one person is _it_ while the others run away and try not to get it.

As they play, one of the boy cats who is a year older than Tigress say, "Hey there, where had you been all my life?"

With that Lion-O and Tygra hear what that boy said as they watch him talking to his little sister while the others stop because of him.

"Huh?" Tigress was confuse of what he said as she didn't what he mean and what is he doing,  
>"You know," said the boy cat as he bends down to her face, "You are really cute for someone in the royal family."<p>

Tigress didn't know what to say while she looks down as he picks up her chin that makes her look up to his face as his friends go "Ooooo," while the others starting to get worry and think he is crazy and stupid, does he realized she is in the royal family.

"Can I put a kiss upon your lips?" Tigress starting to blush now as well getting scare while his friends say, "Ooooo," while other starting to think he should stop.

Lion-O and Tygra are starting to get mad as Lion-O tightness his fist while Tygra growls of anger when he rushes over to push him away from Tigress while Lion-O grabs hold of Tigress and hold her tight.

"What do you think you are doing?" he growls as Tygra growls back louder, "No, what do _you_ think you are doing? You know she is in the royal family, our little sister and you are trying to make a move on her. Also you heard what my father said, he doesn't want anything happen to his daughter, especially boys who are flirting with her and giving her the wrong idea."

The boy kit growls of anger and annoyed when he is tire of being lectures by his parent and anyone, especially from a royal prince.

"Oh yeah, I probably forgot that little and that doesn't matter because whenever I target someone that I like, I make it my."

Tygra got so angry but remember that today is her birthday, so he gives him a warning, "If I finds you near her, then I won't go easy on you since you are a kid."

"What wrong, afraid to hurt me because I'm a kid?" Tygra ignores him as he walks over to Lion-O and Tigress as he picks her up.

He turns to the kids as he said, "Sorry kids, Tigress has to go," the others nod as he getting so mad that he tried to punch him but Lion-O stops him.

"Look kid, we are not going to hurt you but we won't let you has your way, got it?" Lion-O said as he releases his arm as he and Tygra leaving.

Somehow, he won't allow this as he jumps Lion-O and hurting him as Tygra turns around as Tigress shouts, "Brother!"

Lion-O manages to get him off as he lands on the ground as Lion-O said, "Look we warn you-"

"Like I care, if I can't get what I like, then I use force," he said that make Lion-O really angry as he grabs him on the shirt and lift him up.

"Brother!" Tigress said worry and scared as Tygra said, "Lion-O don't do it."

Lion-O is so mad to listen as he is ready to punch him until they hear a familiar voice.

"What is going on here?" they turn to see Claudius with the guards who was walking towards them while the peoples is watching.

"DADDY!" Tigress said as Tygra places her down as she runs up to him while Claudius picks her up and hold her.

He notices that his is scared as she hides her face in his mane, "What happen here? And what are you doing with that kit Lion-O? Put him down."

Lion-O places him down as he catches some air as Lion-O answers, "Father, I was going to teach him some manner since he is flirting with Tigress and attacking me since we gives him a warning."

"What is your name kit?" he didn't answer and turns away when Claudius asks again, "I said what your name?"

He turns back to his king when he answers, "John," he didn't sound nice as well polite when Claudius asks, "What was you doing to my daughter?"

John turns to Tigress who was finding her face in her father's mane and turns back to Claudius when he answers, "Nothing, I was just flirting with your daughter until this maniac here," Tygra growls softly at him, "Push me for no reason and being so protective for her, including this fool. I did nothing wrong here-"

He was interrupts by Claudius, "Yes, you did something wrong. You should know that my daughter is in the royal and the lower ranks should not flirt with the royal family."

John growls softly as he continues, "They have the right to do that since they is Tigress's older brothers and they was protecting his sister."

John growls while Tygra and Lion-O smirk of proud when Claudius said, "But for now, I will let you off for now but if this happen again, then I had to deal with your parent, do I make myself clear?"

John looks down but said loud enough, "Yes, my king," Claudius nods while he and his sons walks off while the guards is walking behind of Lion-O and Tygra as Tigress said, "Bye-bye, hope we play again."

John is standing there angry while his friends stare at him sorry and most thought, 'that what he gets for messing with the king's daughter.'

While they were walking, they head to the arena of where the 'game' is held.

Before they enter to the balcony, Claudius places Tigress down as he bends down and rubs her head, "Are you okay now?"

Tigress nods that make Claudius relieves as he continues, "That good, we don't want the birthday girl had a bad day."

"Father," Tigress said to her father, "Yes Tigress?"

"Am I in big trouble?" Tigress said as Claudius looks at her surprise, "Now why do you say that?"

Tigress looks down as she continues, "This all happen because of me. So maybe I…"

Tigress stops when she receives a hug from her father as he said, "No you are not in trouble," he raises up as he looks at her, "It all happen because he make it happen."

"That right," Tigress and Claudius turn to Lion-O as he said, "He knows that you are in the royal family but he ignores that flirt with you anyway."

Tigress smiles at Lion-O then to Tygra as he nods and said, "He right, he is in one of those boy stage that he in right now."

"Let you two?" Tigress said that make Claudius laughs, as Tygra and Lion-O is shock and surprises or something.

"Don't laugh father, you was probably one too," Claudius stops laughing as he turns to Tigress annoyed as Lion-O and Tygra smirk a little, "You wants to go there?"

Tigress thinks about it, "Who know?" she kisses his nose as she runs behind Tygra as Lion-O laughs and Claudius covers his nose.

Tigress giggles as Claudius stares at her until he stands up and walks over to Tigress.

He picks her up as he said, "Okay birthday girl, you are feeling better now. It's time for the game."

"Game?" Tigress said as he, Lion-O, and Tygra walks through the entry that make her surprise.

She sees the game with bunch of trees branches, reaching up towards the sky when she notices a bell at the tallest branch.

She later looks down to notices water at the bottom and covering the roots.

She notices a long table with five chairs, one long back seat while the four is shorter.

"Wow," Tigress said as Claudus smiles at her reaction, that what Tygra and Lion-O did when they saw this arena.

"Let us begin," Claudus say as Tigress turns to her father then to her brothers who a part from each other until Claudus said, "Tygra, Lion-O, why don't you two sit close while Tigress sits on my lap.

They nod and sit closer as Claudus sits down with Tigress on his lap; they got their drink ready while Tigress shares with her father.

He raises his cup up while he announces; while he finishes talking, Lion-O and Tygra raise their cup as well as they repeat what Claudus said, "Happy Birthday, Tigress."

Everyone cheer and the game begin, as they watch the cats fight each other toward the bell, Tigress eats a few meats and mostly fruits or something soft since she can't eat really hard food to chew on.

As she eats, Claudus say to her, "Happy Birthday, Tigress and I hope enjoys her party," Tigress looks up to her father with little meat in her mouth while pieces is around her mouth.

He sighs of her silliness as he wipes her mouth and he and his sons enjoying the shows while enjoying her birthday.


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN THUDERCATS BUT I DO OWN TIGRESS OF THE WHITE TIGER

**Wonderful singing**

After Tigress's birthday, Claudus have Tigress began her private lesson, home-school.

He thinks it time for her to start for her royalty education as she learn about all the royal stuff, as well magic stuff from Jaga and the Clerics.

As she begins to her private lesson, she learned a lot of things fast as her family, even Jaga and the Clerics found out that she is a fast learner that she spend on one subject for two or three days and changed to a different subject.

She go to her lesson for five days as she is off on the weekend but she have free time to spend with her brothers since her lesson is over fast.

As she go through her lesson, she began to have a habit of writing her own story when she starting to like writing.

As she wrote her own story while she was by herself, she wrote about her brothers and story about the adventure they have with five friends they made along a way with their little sister.

While she write her story secretly, her brothers always noticed her writing something but doesn't know what since she never told them what.

They recently find out what is it when they found her book laying at the garden and got caught reading her book by her.

Tigress asked did they like it since they did when they found out about the characters and all, especially the main characters.

After they found out, they suggested letting their father know as well which they did and he like it as well.

As they lived in their usual days, Tigress has another habit within her that surprised her as well.

It was an evening time and the sun is starting to set as Tigress begins to writes her next story in the tree.

She was sitting on the tree branches while there is sun light shining through the tree bushes.

As she writes, she begins to hums to herself while listening to the birds singing.

When she begins to love the tune of the birds' song, she begins to sing to herself,

'Promise that we'll stay for the sunset,

And when the moon shines through the darkness

We can find the path that leads us home,'

As Lion-O and Tygra were walking by, they hear something, "What is that? That sound so beautiful," Lion-O said as Tygra agrees as well.

'And on the way, you'll…maybe…sing me a song

Promise that you always be there,

Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared.'

"Yeah you're right, where is it coming from?" Tygra said as Lion-O turns to the courtyard.

"I don't know but let check it out," Lion-O said as they follow the song toward the courtyard and stop at the tree.

'Help me stand up tall

If I fall down,

Make me laugh away

On my bluest days'

"It coming from this tree," Lion-O said when he spots a white with black stripes on that hit him on the head.

'How could you…'

"Tigress, is that you?" Tigress stops singing when she looks down to notices her brothers is standing below her while they are looking up at her surprise and amaze.

"Hi, big brothers," Tigress said as they wave back when Tygra asks her, "May you come down? We want to ask you something."

After Tigress climbed down from a tree, they sit down at the same tree as Tigress sits between her brothers.

"So what are you doing Tigress," Lion-O asks as Tigress looks up him while stops writing for a minute.

"Making the next story and I am almost finishes with it," Tigress says as she continue writing.

She doesn't mind to have her brothers next to her while she is writing, "Also, what were you singing about?"

"Huh?" Tigress looks up to Tygra confuses when she remember she was singing something.

"I don't know? I just sang something," Tigress stops writing as she closes her book and put up the ink, as well cleaning the tip of the brush while she puts up everything in her bag.

"You don't know and you just sang?" Lion-O questions her that she answers, "Uh-Hu, I just sang while listening to the birds singing.

"Lion-O, don't question her if she don't know. Its presses her a lot," Tygra tells as Lion-O reply, "I knows that, I'm not pressing her that much. It was just one question and that it."

Tygra starts to growls a little at him when they are starting their argument.

Tigress is uses of them arguing already and know how to stops them already, "Meow."

They look down at her while she is looking at them cute as she purrs, wagging her tail, and moving her head side to side softly.

That adore them a lot while Lion-O pats her on the head and Tygra kiss her on the cheek.

She smiles at them cute while they smile back at her when Lion-O asks, "Say, can you sing that song again?"

Tygra looks at Lion-O annoys again when Tigress said, "Okay I try."

Tigress gets herself ready while trying to remember how she sings like that.

'Promise that we'll stay for the sunset,

And when the moon shines through the darkness

We can find the path that leads us home,

And on the way, you'll…maybe…sing me a song'

While Tigress is singing, Lion-O and Tygra feel relax while they listen to Tigress's beautiful voice as she sings.

'Promise that you always be there,

Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared.

Help me stand up tall if I fall down,

Make me laugh away on my bluest days.

How could you promise you always would be there?

Why'd you have to go away somewhere?

Every morning into every night

Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?

Am I all alone or standing in your light

I wish that I could…maybe…sing you a

Song…tonight…You promised me

We'd stay for the sunset…'

"That sound beautiful Tigress," Tigress blushes a little as she covers her face behind her knees.

Tygra laughs as he pat her on the head, "Aw, someone is blushing here."

Tigress comes out of hiding as she shouts to him softy, "Leave me alone, meanie," she went hiding again that make Lion-O laughs.

"Yep someone is blushing here," Tigress is starting to get annoys of her brothers when one even admits it.

"Are we teasing you little one?" Tigress nods her head from Tygra's question.

"Aw, we like to tease you because you are just easy to mess with," with that Lion-O got on her last nerves as she stands up mad and leave them.

"Hey where are you going?" Lion-O asks when he got his answer fast but not in a good way, "I'm going to my room."

With that, they had got her last nerves as they stand up and rush over to her while saying sorry and trying to make her happy.

While Lion-O and Tygra trying to apology to her, they never notice that their father and Jaga were standing in the hall while watching them.

"Well, well, it seem that they went too far, didn't they?" Jaga said as he turns to Claudus who sighs as he walks over to them.

"Come on now, we say we are sorry," Lion-O says while Tigress crosses her arm, eye close and facing away from them.

"Look, we are only teasing you and playing with you, we didn't mean to push it that far…while that was Lion-O's fault," Tygra said as Lion-O was shock to hear that when he said, "Hey, you was the one who starting teasing her when she were blushing."

When they are going to begin their argument, they, including Tigress, notice their father and Jaga is coming their way.

"Father," Lion-O said when they stop in front of them while Claudus is in front of Tigress.

He bends down to her level as he pat her on the head, "Did they make you mad?" she nods her head when they hear Lion-O say, "We say we were sorry."

Claudus bends up and was about to lecture them when they notice Tigress sees a butterfly and it was flying near her face when it lands on her nose.

She turns to them while the butterfly is still on her nose that makes Lion-O and Tygra laugh at her cute face with a butterfly on her nose as Claudus and Jaga chuckle at her.

Tigress later sneezes that make the butterfly to fly away and that make Lion-O and Tygra to laugh more.

She turns to her brothers who is still laughing later make her giggles at their laughing face.

They stop laughing when they notice her smiling and giggling.

She stops and look up to her brothers who is staring at her that make her blush a little and went hiding behind her father.

They went 'aw' at her cute expression as she peeks out a little when she feels Jaga's paw on her head as she turns to him.

He laughs softly as he says, "You get mad little at your brothers then later starting to love them, you had some funny emotion for your brothers."

Tigress blushes a little when her father pushes her up to her brothers when he tells her, "Do you forgives your brothers or not?"

She thinks it over then turns to them as they feel a little nerve, "I forgive you two."

They smile while patting her head and making her purr, as well wagging her tail as they head touch each other.

Jaga smiles at their love while Claudus chuckles a little when he remember something, "Tigress," Tigress turns to him while Tygra and Lion-O look at him confuse.

"Tell me, what is that song that you sang a moment ago," Tigress thinks about it and try to think up a name for that song.

"Uh…Promise of the Setting Sun," Tigress shrugs her shoulder as Claudus stares at her for a while.

"I see, and then you come up this how?" Tigress too thoughts how did she just sing that song.

"I was writing my story while listen the birds singing. I was humming along with them until I find myself singing a random song," everyone look at her 'really' look.

Tigress turns to everyone that make her feel uncomfortable, Lion-O notices Tigress starting to feel uncomfortable, "Now, now, we was just uh…surprise of your answer or whatever. There nothing to feel scare about."

Claudus watches his sons tries to comfort her when he thought of something, "Tigress, may you sing that song again?"

Tigress looks up at while she walks up to him as she wants him to hold her.

Claudus picks her up as she said, "Okay," he nods as they sit at the same tree where Lion-O, Tygra, and Tigress used to sit at as she begin to sing.

'Promise that we'll stay for the sunset,

And when the moon shines through the darkness

We can find the path that leads us home,

And on the way, you'll…maybe…sing me a song

Promise that you always be there,

Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared.

Help me stand up tall if I fall down,

Make me laugh away on my bluest days.

How could you promise you always would be there?

Why'd you have to go away somewhere?

Every morning into every night

Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?

Am I all alone or standing in your light

I wish that I could…maybe…sing you a

Song…tonight…You promised me

We'd stay for the sunset…'

After she finishes, Claudus tells her, "That was a wonderful song and a good name for that as well."

Tigress smiles as she rubs her head against his arm as she begins to fall asleep.

They watch her fall asleep as Claudus put her head on his lap so she can sleep easy, "She is some weird child."

He later hears Lion-O says, "But she is our weird child," Claudus nods as he agrees with him while he watches Tigress sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN THUDERCATS BUT I DO OWN TIGRESS OF THE WHITE TIGER

I didn't spends time on this chapter because I feel lousy and not in a good mood on how to write nor finish it.

**Knowing the truth**

It been three days and Tigress is in her room; haven't eaten anything and wasn't her usual self.

She won't write her story and sing her song like she usual does.

She won't even spend time with her family; she like shut everyone out her world and life.

She worries everyone around her ever since Claudus have told her the truth.

_3 days ago_

_It was morning and a wonderful day outside as well a wonderful breeze for everyone in Thundera._

_Tigress was roaming through the palace hall as she was bored of sitting around and wanted to stretch her legs._

_Tigress was side-track as she look at the marble-made wall when she end up at the door that she never been into before._

_Tigress remembered that she was not allowed to enter this room for no reason which her father told her._

_Tigress wanted to obey but somehow she had this urged to enter this room which she did._

_As she entered, she saw a lot of things that he never told her of them while she looked around when she end up at the basket with a small blanket in it on the floor._

_She bended down and took out the basket as she observed the basket as well sniffing the blanket that gave her an unusual smell._

"_This smell, who…" she was interrupted when she heard someone familiar but angry, "TIGRESS!"_

_She turned around when she spotted her father and her brothers who were standing there angry as she replied, "Yes, father?"_

"_Why you entered this room? I told you this room is off…" Claudus turned his direction to the basket as she was confused and shocked._

_Tigress turned to the basket when she heard, "What were you doing?" she turned to her father who looked shocked and surprised._

_She was confused of his face as she answered, "I were looking around when I end up with this basket and this blanket. Father," Tigress stood up as she showed the blanket, "Why this blanket had my smell as well someone else?"_

_She noticed her brothers looking at each other that they know something she doesn't know while Claudus have his eye closed._

"_You all know something, don't you?" Tigress starting to feel scared and a little hurt in the heart as Claudus open his eye and told her, "Grabbed the basket and the blanket and come with me."_

_He left the room while she carried the basket and the blanket in it as she and her brothers followed their father to the hall next to the courtyard._

_He stopped at the hall of where he first got Tigress as a baby._

"_Why did stops here father?" Tigress asked when Tygra replied, "We stopped here because this is the area where you were handed over to our father by a dog."_

_That surprised Tigress deeply as she turned to back to her father who nods and turn to her when he began to tell her the story._

"_**As I was told at there was someone to meet me, I later found out that there was an old dog that was tired from the running he did for unknown reason. He asked me to take care of a child that he held in the crate," **__as he told her about her family was killed the lizards and all, Tigress was shocked as she dropped the crate while the blanket landed on the floor and about to begin to cry._

_Claudus studied her behavior as he continue,__** "At first I refused to take you in as my daughter," **__Tigress looked up more shocked as she heard that he didn't want her as his daughter while she starting to feel hurt in her heart._

"_**But he told us that you can sense a good and evil in anyone by your emotion towards them. When we heard that, we also heard you making some noise saying that you woke up," **__Tigress was confused that she can sense good and evil in everybody when she heard Lion-O chuckled and turned to him._

"_**You made the cute noise when you were waking up from your nap. He opened the crate where you were sleeping in when we saw you rubbing your little closed eye as we noticed a pedant that looked like a tiger," **__Tigress touched her pedant as she heard Tygra joined in._

"_**When Lion-O about to touch your paw, you sudden grabbed his finger and starting to smile while open your eye barely. It was cute when I got closer, your cute little paw touched my nose which it was cute," **__Tygra said smiling at her while she stared at him sad and not in the mood to smile._

"_**Yeah, I laughed at that when he flicked me on the forehead and was about to had an argument when you reached out to us. That when Tygra asked can he hold you which surprised the dog," **__Tigress was confused when she asked, __**"How come?"**_

_She heard her father answered,__** "That is because he also said that you are pretty shy around stranger as you wasn't with us. As Tygra held you, you grabbed Lion-O's finger again as they played with you to make you laugh. I asked him if you were the last survivor which you are as he pledged me to take you in once more when something surprising happen."**_

"_**What?" **__Tigress said as he continued,__** "You reached out for me as if you want me to hold me," **__he was interrupted by her, __**"What did you do?" **__she got her answered by Lion-O._

"_**He held you of course. When he held you, you was smiling and giggling a lot. While we watched you smiling and giggling, you all the sudden rubbed your head against his mane while making your cutest purr," **__Tigress watched his happy face expression as she turned to Claudus._

"_**After with that, I finally take you in as my daughter as I told that to the dog. He was glad of my answer when he told me you age and your birthday which it was a shocked," **__Tigress stared at him of what is it._

_He sighed and told her "__**The lizards attacked your family on the day when you were born," **__now with that made Tigress shocked and starting to cry as Tygra and Lion-O held her to comfort her._

_Claudus bended down to her level as he patted her, "I know it was hard to hear all this but, I know that I had to tell you someday but…"_

_He was interrupted by Tigress who starting to set a tears, "No more, no more," they heard her talked as she finally exploded, "NO MORE!"_

_Tigress pushed out of Lion-O and Tygra as she charged passed her father while she ran towards her room._

_Lion-O and Tygra stood up as Lion-O said, "I never seen her that much pain before in my life."_

_Tygra turned to him as he said, "That is what happen when she knew about the truth. Maybe we should never tell her the truth."_

_Claudus sighed and turn to his sons, "No Tygra, she must know the truth sooner or later but it was too soon to tell her. Let her be for now to calm down."_

_Toward to Tigress's room, she were is her room as she shut her door and crying in her bed while holding her stuff toy that Lion-O gave her for her first birthday close to her body._

~Back to the present~

Tigress is in her room while sitting in the center of her bed as she holds her stuff toy tight to her body.

She is still shocks of losing her family on one day as she was shocks of one thing, "He didn't want me as his daughter; he doesn't love me at all."

She then shreds a tear as she cries while bending her head between her knee and chest.

As she were in her room crying, everyone is worry and concerns of Tigress; especially Tygra, Lion-O, Claudus, Jaga, and the Clerics.

They are not their usually self, Claudus often does his duty as a king, Jaga and the Clerics can't focus at all, and Lion-O and Tygra don't spar or even argue each other a lot.

They can't help but worry for Tigress; they really care for her when one did the unexpected.

Lion-O decides to confront Tigress but gently when he was at front of her door.

He knocks as he said, "Tigress, please open up," there was no answers as he knocks again.

Still, no answers as he sighs while he thought, 'She sure is having a hard time; she can't be like this forever.'

He later try to open her door which it wasn't lock as he about to enter when he hear someone.

"Who's there?" he turns around when he looks down to see Snarf as he about to meow.

Lion-O covers his mouth while he said, "Shh, don't meow to loud or else you will get me in trouble."

Snarf nods as Lion-O removes his paw from his mouth as he and Snarf enter her room.

They notice her room is dark as Lion-O spots a dark figure on the bed which is Tigress as she was holding her stuff toy.

"Tigress, you're okay," Tigress looks up to see her brother standing with Snarf with him but didn't answer and look away.

Lion-O sighs as he walks over to her as he tries to touch her, she rejects him that shocks him but refuses to let this continue.

He hugs her as she tries to move away from him when she hears, "I'm sorry," she stops struggling as she look up at him.

She notices his face is sad and hurt as he continue, "I'm sorry, we all sorry here Tigress. We didn't mean to keep this from you. I know that losing your family is painful but don't forget; we are your family as well. Don't forget about us."

Tigress watches his face for a while when she remember about her father as she looks away.

"Tigress," Lion-O said when he, Tigress, and Snarf hear someone at the door, "Lion-O, what are you doing?"

He and Snarf turn to the door when they see Tygra and Claudus standing at the door angry at him.

"Lion-O, what you think you are doing? Father told us to gives Tigress some space," Tygra said mad as Lion-O said back to him, "I know but if we do that, then Tigress will thinks that we don't want her or something. Don't you think of that?"

Tygra want to argue back but Lion-O is right, he too want to make Tigress feel better and all but he don't know what to do.

Claudus sighs as he said, "I know how _both_ of you feel but Tigress needs to think about it and…" he was interrupts by Lion-O.

"I'm sorry father but does Tigress needs that or what Tigress needs is someone to be there for her," Claudus stares at him shocks of knowing what Tigress needs.

Even Tygra is surprises and he can admit it, he is not good of hoe to deal with Tigress's feeling like Lion-O does.

He later walks up to him, Snarf, and Tigress as he approaches to Tigress while he pats her on the head.

"Lion-O is right, we can't ignore her and let her deal with this alone, she someone to be there for her and all," Tygra said as Lion-O nods of agreement while Claudus sighs.

"You're right, both of you, we can't let her deal with this problem alone and I was wrong. I…" he was interrupted when he and the other hear Tigress's voice.

"D…do you…do you h…hate me?" Tigress said scares and tired from that entire cry she did.

They was shock when she asks that as she looks up to him tired and scare while Claudus walks up to her as he picks her and hold her close to his body.

Tigress is confuses when she hear Claudus said, "Why did you say that? I don't' hate you at all. When you became my daughter, I never thought much about you but you somehow reach into my heart as I begin to accept you as my daughter. So don't even think like that again, okay?"

Tigress stares at him for a while as she begins to cry but for family as she cries in his mane and hugging him for comfort.

"There, there, it's alright. We all here for you, we all here," Claudus said as she continue to cries when she hears someone familiar.

She turns to see Snarf next to Lion-O staring at her adorable as she stop crying and what Snarf.

When Claudus puts Tigress in Lion-O's arm, she tells Snarf to come over as she hugs him like he was her stuff toy.

"My toy," Snarf stares at her confuses while Tigress gives them 'my stuff toy' look as Lion-O and Tygra laugh at her cute silliness, even though it not a lot of energy in it.

As they laugh, they hear Claudus chuckles at her cuteness as he bends down to her level and kiss her on the forehead while their forehead touch.

That make Tigress surprises but feel comfortable as she closes her eye slowly and starting to purr softly when she fell asleep in Lion-O's arm with Snarf in her arm.

Lion-O and Tygra was 'aw' of her cute sleeping face as Tygra helps to put Tigress in a comfortable position as she sleep on Lion-O's lap now while Snarf sleeps next to Tigress's stomack.

Claudus watches her sleep as he and his sons decide to stay with her to watch her sleep until lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN THUDERCATS BUT I DO OWN TIGRESS OF THE WHITE TIGER

I didn't spends time on this chapter because I feel lousy and not in a good mood on how to write nor finish it.

**Beginning a new life**

Everything is a great day and a cool breeze in Thundera as everyone is enjoying the breeze and the kids having a fun day outside, especially the princess.

"Ready or not, here I come," said female kit whiles the others and Tigress went out hiding.

She went hiding in a far distance that she won't see her as she hides in the sewing shop.

"Hello Princess Tigress, playing with the kids again?" said the store owner who is close to Tigress that she let her hides in her store sometime.

"Yes ma'am. Don't tell them where I am hiding," Tigress rush over to the box of uses yarn holders as the customers giggle and her shook her head while she said, "Of course."

After a while of hiding, she comes out of hiding while the owner said, "You not hiding anymore?"

Tigress shook her head while she walks out and said, "No, the game is over."

"I do wonder how you know that," Tigress looks side to side so she won't be spotted from the kids, "Whose know, bye-bye."

The owner shook her head and continues on her work while Tigress runs to the kids who had gathers in one spots.

"Hey there she is. Where did you hide Tigress?" said the boy pup while Tigress places one finger up to her mouth and said, "That is a secret Spikey."

He mourns while others laugh and one tell her that one boy kit is 'it' and it his turn to count.

When they was about to begin, they hear someone call out for Tigress, "Hey there Tigress!"

She and the others turn to see John with his friends who was at her sixth birthday party.

"Oh man, it him," said the female leopard cub who is a bit scare of him while the others complain and still remember what happen at her sixth birthday.

"Oh, it's you, John," Tigress didn't sound pleased when he walks up to her.

"Aw, you don't sound please to see me Tigress," John said as he pat her on the head.

Tigress didn't like the pat on the head like that as she forces his paw off as she said, "Don't do that and don't touch me, got it?"

His friends 'ooo' at him for getting brush off like that when he said, "Sorry but I can't do that."

Tigress raises her eyebrow as she said, "And why is that?" she hears the kids whispering about 'That is not a good idea' and 'What is she doing?"

He grins at her when he all the sudden grabs her wrist. as he pull her closer to him while the others grasp and his friends cheer for his move.

Tigress can't get away from him while he wraps his arm around her back while holding her wrist so she can't escape as he said, "That is because I always get what I want, even if I had to use force."

Tigress struggles of trying to get out of his grip while he rubs his face onto her face that make her feel uncomfortable.

"Let me go," Tigress shouts while he teases her, "No."

He kisses her on the cheeks that make his friends cheer even more that got on Tigress last straw when she did the unexpected.

"I said LET ME…' there was a light coming from her that surprises him and everyone around her when she finally releases it, "GOO!"

John was flying away from her while him, his friends, the kids, and everyone around that area cover themselves as the forces covers down and so was Tigress.

"W…what happen?" Tigress said scare and nerve as she saw the ground around her had a cut shape like a giant claw just slash it.

As she turns to the kids, she notices them being scare and wining when she turns to John and his friends as they was shock and scare while John said, "What… what are you?"

Tigress shook her head as she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm…"she starting to feel scare of herself as she left that area and passing the people.

They make way for her as if they were afraid to touch or look at her.

When she left, the peoples turn the king with his sons and guards as they never seen anything like it.

"Wow," said Lion-O while Tygra can't say nothing about it when they hear Claudus's voice.

"What happen here?" Claudus said when one of the citizens shouts out, "It was your daughter's fault."

He turns to the shouter as he and his sons was shock to hear that Tigress did this.

'Tigress did this?" Lion-O said shock as he hears the fat cat said, "Yeah, it that monster fault!"

Lion-O turns to him angry and he shouts to him, "What did you call her?" the fat cat steps forward and said, "You heard me, monster."

"How dare you?" Tygra growls of his disrespects when Claudus commands his guard, "Arrest him!"

The two guards took away the fat cat while he shouts out that, "You can't do this to me."

When he left, Claudus asks, "How did this happen and tell me the truth!"

One of the kids steps forwards and tells him, "It was Tigress; she did all this somehow all thanks to John there."

John growls at him and Claudus tell him to continue, "Me and my friends was playing with Tigress in the game Hide-and-Seek. And when she came out from hiding and about to begin the game again until John and his friends came and starting to mess with her."

Claudus turns to the kit who he was pointing to as he, Lion-O, and Tygra remember him from her sixth birthday.

"You again," Tygra shouts out to him as John steps back little as he remember him for beating him up for hitting on Tigress.

Claudus steps forward to him as he asks him, "What did you do, boy?"

John looks away while Claudus shouts out, "I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?"

John jumps from his yelling as he answers back nerves, "I was talking to Tigress when I pat her hard that she doesn't like it. When she forces my paw off, I grab her wrist and pull her closer to me so she won't run away from me. I tease her around which it was a bad idea."

"Oh, why is that?" Claudus raises his eyebrow and John gulps a little and continues, "She all the sudden starting to glow when she shouts at me, 'let me go.' There was a force coming out of her that push me away and landed on my friends while she kept going on until she calm down. She later saw what she has done as she left in that direction scare and sorry."

He points to the direction that Tigress runs off to while Claudus nods and tell him, "Good but what you did is unforgivable and I see that you didn't listen to my warning that if you bother my daughter again, then I had to deal with your parents."

John looks down as he hears Claudus orders the guard to take him home to deal with his forks later.

After he left, Claudus tells Lion-O and Tygra to fing her while he deal with this and catch up later.

They nod and left running to find their sister in the direction that John tell them.

"I hope he is telling the truth of this direction, not lying about where she run off to," Tygra said angry when he remembers that he had taught him his lesson again when Lion-O tell him.

"I know but, we don't have that much choice, do we?" Tygra sighs as they run through the market of finding Tigress.

At Tigress's point of view, she ends up at the game arena while she sits at the thick roots that are close to the water.

She was crying again like she cry about knowing the truth about her past.

She was sitting while she bends her knees in the air and places her head between her knee and chest as she cry.

'What am I?' Tigress thoughts when she hears and feels someone near her.

She looks up to notices Snarf next to her worry and sad.

"Go away or else I am going to hurt you too," Tigress warns him so he get hurt from whatever she thinks will do to him.

"Meow," Snarf said while rubs her arm with his head.

"Snarf, I'm serious. I may accidently will hurt you," Tigress said when she hears Lion-O's voice.

"How will you do that?" she raises up to see Lion-O and Tygra breathing hard while standing across from her.

"Big brother Lion-O, big brother Tygra, what are…"Tigress watches them come over by a nearest branch.

They run over to her and Snarf while Tygra hugs Tigress tightly of worries.

"We were so worry about you, are you okay?" Tygra said as he brush Tigress's hair when begin to cry again.

"Don't come near me or else I..." Tigress was interrupts when Lion-O yells at her.

"Don't say that! I not your fault that this happen and all, okay? It was John's fault! You didn't do anything wrong!" Tigress stares at him that makes her cry even more as Lion-O apology to her.

"Look I didn't mean to yell at you but you didn't do anything…" Lion-O stops talking when Tigress shouts.

"But I did do something!, I did all that mess or whatever I did! I am like a monster, a freak…" Tigress said when Tygra releases her and slaps her on the face.

Tigress was stun and shock, he never slap or hit her before.

She looks up at him while he had his serious face on as she said, "Big brother?"

Tygra sighs as he wipe away her tears and kiss her on the cheek where he slap her.

He places his forehead on her forehead as he said, "Look you are neither a monster nor a freak. You was never been told that you had the same power like Jaga and the Clerics had. That is why you had that power and…"

Tigress stares at him confuses while she see his happy face, "You had some powerful energy or magic in you."

She blinks three time cute while staring at his face and hearing Lion-O chuckles, "Aw you are so cute huh?"

She rubs her eye while he pats her on the head and makes her purr.

Tygra smiles at her and kiss her on the cheek again when he asks her, "Do you feel better now?"

Tigress thinks about it as she shift her head side to side that make Lion-O confuses and wondering what she mean, "Is that a yes or a no or both?"

"Both," Tygra raises his eyebrow when he asks, "Why is that?" Tigress answers in a cute expression, "First, I do feel better and second, I don't feel better."

"Why?" Tygra asks when Tigress said in one breath, "Because you slap me."

Lion-O chuckles at her answer that make Tygra growl at him that make him stops a little and turns to Tigress.

He had their forehead touch again as he said, "That is because you was being hard on yourself and I didn't like that, so what do you want me to do, huh?"

Tigress blinks twice as she looks down and hugs him all the sudden.

She surprises Lion-O but they understand her feeling as Tygra lets her hug him for a while.

After Claudus done dealing with the people and starting to search to them, he saw them coming over with Tigress on Tygra's back while sleeping.

The reunited with each other as Claudus asks, "While, what happen with her?"

The boys stare at each other when Lion-O turns to him and said, "It's a long story, can we talk about this later?"

Claudus raises his eyebrow and turns to Tigress who is sleeping soundly as he agree and said, of course, let go home, shall we?"

They nod and left to go home while Tigress is sleeping soundly and tickling Tygra's neck.

"Hey, that tickles," Tygra said softly while Lion-O and Claudus laugh at him.


End file.
